User blog:John Pan/Type 001
The IPC wanted to make something clear: the Americans, nor the Russians, were not to interfere in any of the Consortium's sphere of influence. And so, the very first ship that they designed and put into production happened to be a nuclear-powered cruiser, weighing in at 16,000 tons fully loaded. Type: Cruiser Internal designation: Nuclear Cruiser Class Leader: Yo Da-en Displacement: 14,000 Tons Number: 14+8 in 2033 Purpose The Type 001 is designed to prowl the ocean and clear it of any and all unfriendly objects. Capacity The Yo-class can carry two HZS-110 ASW Helicopters and 16 Marines. Anti-Surface Suite The Type 001 mounts 12 conformal X-band AESA radars. Although it provides excellent all-round coverage, it is nowhere as high powered as the AN/SPY-1D radar used on the Type 059. Type 293 203mm (1) Type 001s mount a Type 293 L/62 Naval 203mm howitzer. The biggest caliber gun in WWIII, the Type 293 packs the largest amount of chemical energy and the greatest range of any howitzer. It is a modification of the Mitsubishi 203mm howitzer used on the CM-8, mainly augmented with a longer barrel, a faster carousel-style autoloader complex, and multipurpose shells: 203mm hardened ballistic cap-preformed fragmentation-incendiary wind-corrected shells. Translation: it can tear holes in armor, shred soft targets in a large area, set things on fire, and provides acceptable accuracy to hit targets 100 km away. Shung-Feng VII (60) Type 001s carry a 60-Shung-Feng VII arsenal in the VLS behind the Type 293. The SF-7 is a supersonic active-radar homing ECCM and ECM equipped submunition launcher. It can deploy five Chwei-I guided missiles, which in turn spew four Triple-HEAT ATGMs each. Which means, if you can't stop it before it deploys its Chwei-Is at 20 km, you will suddenly have to face twenty-six individual projectiles coming your way. Makes life difficult. Pan Gu II IRBM (4) To engage enemy carriers and masses of land targets, the Type 001 can launch a Pan Gu II IRBM. It carries four of these, mainly to really damage the flight deck of an aircraft carrier- imagine hundreds of 60mm mortar rounds falling from the sky. No way your average CIWS array can protect a flight deck the size of three football fields from an attack like that. Anti-Air Suite The Type 001 mounts 12 conformal X-band AESA radars. Although it provides excellent all-round coverage, it is nowhere as high powered as the AN/SPY-1D radar used on the Type 059. TienKung VI (24) The Yo-class carries 24 TienKung VI SAMs. Each TienKung is a completely independent X-band radar-equipped missile launch platform that has the capability to launch five Katana AAMs- after it has traveled 300 kilometers at Mach 2. Plus, it can multitask and receive targeting instructions from the ship, track up to twenty targets with its own radar, and engage the 5 closest or most threatening targets. Plus, it has an independent IFF transponder/interrogator and ECCMs to slightly even the odds with larger, newer and more powerful radars. Anti-Submarine Suite The Type 001 operates a bow-mounted Active/Passive SONAR array, which allows it to effectively track and engage any threat under the water. AST-SL1 (24) The Yo-class can mount 24 AST-SL1 ARSOCs to fight underwater intruders. It has a rocket booster to heave the torpedo out of its launch pod and into the air, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target 50 kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors, making them unable to detect the magnetic steel case of the torpedo. Upgrades A) XACIWS The eXperimental Asian Close In Weapons System is the latest development of Harbin Institute of Engineering. Originally researched to protect tanks as a Hardkill ECM, the IPC took eighteen of those 10 mm coilguns and packed them together in two 3-by-3 weapons modules, then replaced the AOS 40mm Gatlings in the ACIWS Mk. II with them. The improvisation was a hit when it was first fielded, able to smash apart an armored AShM up to 10 kilometers away. RoF is capped at 2,600 rpm, not bad for coilguns with muzzle velocities of 3,000 mps. Plus, it avoids the single point-of-failure issue with Gatlings. Protection They Type 001 is clad in Aluminum, and Kevlar weave set in a dual hull layout to provide good defense against exploding weaponry. A wide variety of firefighting and leak plugging equipment is spread throughout the ship, and the Aluminum is coated in fire-retardant material to prevent the hull from rapidly oxidizing. In addition, the Type 001 has a small RCS and quiet propellers. ACIWS Mk. II (2) The Type 001 carries two ACIWS Mk. II. The Asian Close-In Weapons System Mk. II is a stealth-treated twin-arm CIWS. It retains the same deadly AOS 40mm 4-barrel Gatling chaingun as the Mk. I variant, but provides double the RoF, which also means double the firepower. It can pump out 6,000 40mm APFSDS/ HEPF rounds per minute, drawing from two 500-round magazines. DP-40 (4) The Type 001 also carries four DP-40s. The Defensive Porcupine-40 is an automated eight-by-five 100mm 25lb field-programmable depth charge launcher that is mated to the ship's SONAR suite. This provides the IPC's destroyers with much better chances at surviving getting shot at by a submarine, and can even take out submarines that think they can slip by undetected. SCDS (1) To last layer of defense would be the SCDS. The Shriken Close Defense System is a multiple SL-AAM launcher. It packs in 26 Surface-launched Shriken AAMs. The Shriken AAM is an IR-guided, vector-thruster equipped missile with the stowage profile of a 127mm-diameter tube that can be programmed to target and destroy incoming Anti-Ship Missiles. It can engage such targets beginning at 5 km away. Propulsion The Type 001 uses a single TCRD (Taiwan Central Research Division) 4th generation LFTR. This provides the 16,000 ton ship with a combined maximum output of 100 MW, more than enough to drive the twin electric-motor powered fourteen-bladed reversible controllable pitch propeller modules at over 30 knots and keep its sensor suite and weapons systems all fully operational. Category:Blog posts